Romania's letters to the world
by AyameChan96
Summary: Romania, threatened by our dear Alfred  decides to follow the trend and socialize with the world.So send letter to dear Alexandra and she will answer them. I'm trying to keep this at a T rating.
1. Introduction

Hiii!

Romania here, as you probably guessed. So, Alfred a.k.a America a.k.a the-idiot-who-doesn't-mind-his-own-business said (threatened) that I should follow this trend of letters. I receive letters from everyone( countries and capitals since Boss says that I'm not allowed to talk to normal people…. This sucks) so don't be shy .

Well, this is it, you can ask whatever you want and I'll answer it…. Maybe… Okay, if I don't want to be bombed by American forces I guess I'll have to answer.

Just don't mention gypsies… I'm serious… I still don't understand why my *&^%$& boss won't let me deport them….. Over passing this issue you can talk about everything… don't worry about making it personal…oooookay, this is what I get from too much time with Franţa… Now I have a headache… Sorry if I may seem mean but I have lots of paperwork to do and my boss is a *&(^$...

Oricum, trimiteţi multe scrisori ..

Cu dragoste, Alexandra

**Author's Note**

**I love that "Letters to the world" thing so I decided to make one with my country. **

**So, yeah, you can send letters as a country or capital trough a private message.**

**Da – yes ( although I think you already know this from Ivan)**

**Franţa – France**

**Oricum, trimiteţi multe scrisori – Anyway, send many letters**

**Cu dragoste – with love**


	2. From Melbourne

Hi, Romania!

I'm Melbourne! Ya might've heard of me... Used to be the most important city in Australia! 'Course, Sydney and Canberra run the show now...

But anyway, mate, what's up?

I love talking to people, so I sure hope we can be friends!

Anyways, seeya soon, mate!

Well, write to ya.

Later!

～Melbourne

(Call me Mel, mate) 

Hi Mel !

Of course I heard about you.. Yeah, I know how that feels, I used to be a great nation back then with Granpa Dacia….

Nothing much around here except usual "friendly' arguments between countries. How about you? 'Heard about what's happening in Australia right now, I'm really sorry. Again, I personally had some floods last year…

Loved talking to you, I hope we will become good friends !

Good luck,

~ Romania


	3. From Mel 2

Heya Romy!

Yeah, the floods are a bugger, but we've got it better than Queensland... It's their third cyclone in five weeks there...

Yeah, "friendly" arguments... Mate.

Just don't get involved.

But, hey, what can ya do?

I got a new boss recently, and I don't like to be a downer, but... Mate, he's an idiot. But, hey! We got a female PM, so it's all good.

Anyways, how's the weather with you lot?

We don't get much news of Romania down here, so I'd be really interested to hear about how you're going!

Yeah, seeya!

～Mel

Salut,Mel !

Poor Queensland…we hear about Australia a lot lately… not as much as about dear Egypt tough..

I try not to get involved but since some people who move out of here make a bad name of my country I'm mostly in the middle of it…

As for my boss, he's a tough man, ex-sailor and out PM is also a nice man but he's too fair and naïve… everyone takes advantage of him,sadly…

I'm currently freezing here…. It's been cold for weeks now… the funny part : It's sunny,not snowing,not a cloud in the sky yet my laundry froze when I put it outside to dry… I'm serious…

Yeah, we don't get in the news too much and when we do it's usually not a good thing… ~sigh~

Well, at least you still like me

Dragoste, Rommy

**Author's note**

**Dragoste- Love**


	4. From Mel 3

Hi Romy!

Yeah, Egypt has been in the news a fair bit recently... Poor guy... Wonder how he's holding up?

Yeah, wow, that's... Bloody cold, mate. Jeez, it's never that cold down here, even though we're the coldest bit of the mainland. (Like, there's Tasmania, but they don't really count.) Yeah, I can't remember getting much ice or snow here... Ever. It's bloody hot down here at the moment, and it's raining too... Pain in the ass.

Nah, I don't think you get that much bad press! Like, I get a LOT of immigrants, (From Italy, Romano, Greece, China, India, Well, everywhere) and people from up your way tend to be fine!

Yeah, tell ya what's a bit of a bitch, though. Even though MY boss is Liberal, and Jack's boss is Labour, bloody England's still our overall boss. Not that I'm complaining, mate, Arthur's a good guy, but it's just a pain that his representative can overrule my whole bleedin' country's political choice.

Ah well. Sorry about that.

Hey, do you get Anti-Scientology protests? Cos, mate, every day there is one idiot or another in the Bourke Street Mall going on and on and on about how the bloody stuff's a cult. Myself, I think Scientology's a bloody pain in the ass...

Yeah, but, write back soon, ok, mate?

Byeee!

～Mel

Hi Mel.

I heard he's having some fights with himself… poor thing..

Believe, in Europe my reputation is bad… But I don't really care… Me and dear old Bulgaria take this things on a daily basis.. sucks to be the poorest in the EU..

I don't have problems with Scientology tough I heard about it but in my country the Church is pretty powerful so we don't have many beliefs.

I know about this political types of things, at least Iggy is nice and down-to-earth but in my case since the '89 Revolution (when I became democratic and separated from Russia) Ivan still looks at me as a 'little' sister who needs to be scolded from time to time… I don't like that….I'm an independent nation, ce naiba!

Sorry for the outburst, hun.

Love, Romy

**Author's note**

**Ce naiba – What the fuck**


	5. From Mel 4

Hi Romy!

Maaate, fighting with himself... Sucks.

Actually, there's a couple of Aussies stuck over there... They can't get outta the country. Ah well, Julie'll probably get 'em out.

Oh, I forgot about how much the church has influence for you... But, mate, we've got all sorts here. Like, Greek Orthodox Church, Catholic, Buddhist, Hindu, Muslim, whatever.

And I juuuuust got a BRAND NEW Scientology HQ built... Jeez.

That's a bugger, having a bad rep, just cos you're poor.

Jeez, Ivan's wierd sometimes... But, hey, did you hear about that bomb in Moscow? Sucks for him.

But, hey, you rebelled, right?

Mate, I don't reckon I could've...

Hey, Romy, where in Romania do ya live? I'm curious, cos I really don't know much about you...

Anyways, seeya mate!

~Mel

Heya Mel !

Yeah, Egypt's case is a classic.. the nice guy with a bad boss..

I understand you, there are Romanians there too and our journalists are in great danger because most Egyptians think they are American…. ( I'll have Iggy teach me how to curse America)

Yea, I heard about poor Ivan… he's nice sometimes, I think I'll go visit him, maybe bring him a cake… or vodka… how about a cake with vodka instead of syrup ? We rebelled and a lot of people died… we had the bloodiest Revolution in Europe.. about 1000 people, mate.

Well, I live in Bucharest, the capital, in the South of my country ( which looks like a *&%^$* fish after Ivan took Moldova from me… yeah, I know he did it on purpose). It's not a very big city… We have about 2 million people.. I recall you have about 4 million, nu?

Can't wait to hear from you,

~ Romy


	6. From Mel 5

Heya Romy!

Curse America? Why'd ya wanna curse Alfred, mate? It's not his fault...

Hmmm... Hey, what about a vodka-chocolate cake, mate? I had one'a them once... Got so bloody drunk I couldn't see straight! :)

Hey, I saw today, some journo reckons the French are better drinkers than us Aussies! I could drink that #%! Francis under the table! And I'm just a city!

Anyways, though.

Jeez, bloodiest in history...?

Maaaate, that sucks. But hey, you got out, right? So it's all good.

Wow, Bucharest sounds bloody brilliant! I gotta come visit some time. So... Why'd Russia deliberately make your country look like a fish...? Hey, at least it looks like something, mate. And plus,it could be country could look like Francis :D

Yeah, we've got something like that... Hey, did ya know that it works out to something like 1 person to 1km square over here?

'Cept, cos we've got the outback almost everyone lives on the coast...

And cos we keep getting immigrants the population's going up loads!

Well, seeya later, Romy!

Write back soon!

~ Mel

I know it's not his fault but he should learn to mind his owm bussines..

Jeez, hun, think that French drink mostly wine… they don't know what a hard drink is

About Ivan, don't know, he always takes pleasure in seeing other people get mad…. And I told him " Well, if you turn in around a little it actually looks like bouquet of roses"… Told him, didn't I? Anyway, I heard he still has pronlems with fake bomb alerts, he doesn't even know which are true.. poor comrade..

Honey, I just heard in the news about your problems with the floods.. poor you, are you alright?

Have a nice day,

~ Romy


	7. From Mel 6

Roms!

Wait, what'd Al do...? I reckon I'm missing something here, mate.

Yeah, I know! Like he could out-drink me!

Heh, yeah mate! Ya told him!

Fake bomb alerts? Maaate... That sucks.

Yeah, I'm good. Mostly it's Brisbane who's gettin' the floods.

The whole place's under water, almost.

Yeah, but we had Chinese New Year down here yesterday... Parades, dragons, a whole lotta my CBD closed for the festival...

And MATE, the FIRECRACKERS! I still can't hear properly!

But hey, it's China's celebration! I should write to him, actually... Yeah, but that was fun as.

Don't reckon you'd really celebrate it, would ya?

Seeya soon!

~Mel

((IT WAS SO LOUD! I COULD NOT HEAR FOR AGES! Seriously, I love Chinese New Year...))

Dear Mel,

Sorry I answered so late but I had some intern problems

Forget Al, he's a nice guy.

I hear what you're saying about that Chinese N.Y. I love it too. I went to Yao to congrats him and he was overjoyed, his house was full of food and lights and people. Have you visited him that night? It was awesome.

Anyway, how are you now mate? I keep hearing about what's happening in your country in the news, are you ok?

Love,

Romy


	8. From Romano

Dear Romania:

I heard of your hatred towards a certain, frying pan wielding woman, and I would like to help you out. Why not take a frying pan and hit her with it? Or you could name your dogs after famous Hungarians as she named her dogs after famous Romanians. Wish I could also get a frying pan and hit that frying pan bitch with it. Also, could you tell me on how to get rid of a certan potato bastard, thanks.

yours truly,

Romano

Dear Romano,

Is my hatred for the yaoi-obsessed woman so famous? I'm honored. I've tried several things to kill…eeerr… kick her a** but she keeps running to Germany and the EU and I get scolded, god, sometimes I hate them. Maybe we could ally and destroy the bitch, like when we were young and we all lived in Rome's house.

Anyway, about the Wrust? Someone should get that stick out of his… yeah… I'm going to ask Ivan about it, he's great at evil things.

Love,

Romania


	9. From Mel 7

Romy, hey mate!

Good to hear from you!

Yeah, I agree. And plus, he's Zefie's dad... thing...

Well, I went over one time... Awesome, huh? I love China's place～

I'm ok... My boss is an idiot, but I'm good.

I'm going to England's place today, so that should be fun...

But seriously... Why in the hell are people so hung up about gay marriage? It's FINE.

So, how're you going, mate?

Seeya later!

～Mel (and Yarra

Heya Mel,

Talking about Zefie, 'heard about the earthquake. How's the little fellow?

I hear what you're saying mate, in my country they made a fuss because a law about registrated relationships(or something like that) didn't specify that the 2 people must be f and m. Sucks…

Have fun at England's !

See ya,

Romy


	10. From Romano 2

Dear Romania:

Yeah, I hate that potato bastard too, but that was because Veneziano was spending too much time with him, che pale. Did you know that piano bastard sent me off to live with Spain, out of all people? While I get stuck with him, Veneziano gets to spend some time with that piano bastard and that frying pan bitch too. How about you go and ask that guy who keeps on saying 'awesome me' and ask him if he can help kick frying pan bitch's ass. Also, I don't mind if you drag vodka bastard into this mess. Maybe you should also ask him and that Belarus girl too. Or you could get Serbia to team up with us and we could kick frying pan bitch's ass too.

Yours truly,

Romano

P.S.: Vodka bastard is Russia, piano bastard is Austria, and frying pan bitch...is Hungary. Of course your hatred for frying pan bitch is a legend.

Dearest Romano,

I talked to them.

Gilbert 'I am so awesome I could take down a whole army but I'm not capable of cooking a decent meal' Beilschmidt said he'll help us only if he gets all the glory and I'm not agreeing with him rubbing this in our faces every time.

Russia agreed to help so that means we'll also have Natalia… am I the only who thinks we might start WW3?

Unfortunately, Serbia is very busy wanting to enter the UE and I don't wanna get him in trouble.

All we need now is a plan… an evil one… I'll go call Ivan.

Lots of love from your sorella,

Romania.


	11. From Mel 8

Roms!

...I reckon you're mixing Zef up with NZ... But NZ's doing... kinda badly, mate...

Yeah, stupid politicians...

Anyways, I haven't got time to write much, mate, so seeya later!

～Mel

Mel!

I think so too… could you please explain who's Zef? I'm kinda lacking memory right now…

Anyway, how are you? Hope you're doing fine…

Gotta run, Poland is angry at me because my boss doesn't want to attend a Summit in Warsaw and wants to dress me up… again…

~ Roms.


	12. From Ivan

Privet, Romania!

This is Ivan here. I've just wanted to tell you that a certain frying pan obsessed bitch has started to write letters to nations around the world. What blackmail material should I give to her?

Ivan Braginski

Bună, Ivan !

Frying pan bitch you say? Hmmm… I don't know… I blackmail her, not give her materials for blackmailing others…

However, for you dearest drinking buddy, you can tell her about Prussia being dumped by Ukraine last week…

~ Alexandra


	13. From Hungary

Dog,

I heard from someone that you were thinking of starting a war. Don't even think about it, vermin, or i'll hit you over the head with my frying pan just like i used to, hm?

Sincerely-Hoping-That-You-Dissolve-Soon,

Hungary

Dear Yaoi-Obsessed-Woman-Without-A-Life,

If you had paid attention you would have noticed I didn't say " Hey, let's start a war!".

Also, please stop threatening me or Ivan shall rape you… again.

Sincerley-Gonna-Kill-All-The-Hungarians-In-My-Country-Someday,

Romania.

P.S : Prussia has the tape with you flirting with France, naked. ;)


	14. From Missouri

Dear Romania,

Hiya, Missouri here! Sorry about my dad~ he can be a bit pushy at times... not to worry! Right now New York's giving him a scolding for being bothersome! Anyway, I hope we can be friends~ And I've been wondering, how are things going with Italy (in general) dear, are things any better?

Wishing you the best,

Missouri

Dearest Missouri,

Don't worry about America, I'm used to it. I know he's pretty pushy (England knows better).

I think N.Y will have some problems with getting him to understand… America is very dense, no offence.

Things with Italy are fine, for now… I hope they remain like this.

Feli's been to my house last week and we got along really well.

How are things with you? I heard America has some problems with tornados…

Hope to hear from you soon,

Romania.


	15. From Missouri 2

Dear Romania,

None taken, I realize he's dense~ So am I apparently, Kansas and Illonis are always telling me to "read the Atmosphere!" ^ ^!

... Do you know where I can buy this book?

And also, I'm glad things are going better between you and Italy~ I heard you were having trouble with his foriegners. And I'm doing a little better I guess~ it really sucks having to be on the edge of tornado alley~!

With a Smile,

Missouri (but you can call me 'Misty~')

Dear Misty,

It's not a book… To read the atmosphere means to know how to interact according to each situation. (ex: if Russia is angry you don't go and tell him " Daddy kicked your sorry ass"). Got it?

I really hope the tornados stop… We are having floods…again… I have a déjà vu from last year.

Keep me updated… and tell America that Russia is mad at him for some anti-missile shell thingy.

With Love,

Romania.

P.S : If a tornado picks you up, don't drop by at France's place…


	16. From Croatia

Yo Romania!

It's me, Hungary's lil' bro Croatia! Anyways, is there any country that ya got the hots for? Hungary and I would totes get them together with you!

See ya babe!

Croatia (Nikola Igrec)

Hi Croatia!

If I have hots for a country? Well…. Um… I-I don't think is appropriate to say… Some people might kill me.

Love you and hope you visit me soon,

Romania (Alexandra)

Oh yeah Romania, I'm sorry about my rude nature, but I got it from Prussia. I'm also sorry that my older sis wants to wage war on you; I can easily crush her in skirmishes so send me in if you want to stay alive.

Your friend,

Croatia (Nikola Igrec)

Croatia,

I'm not mad at you, dear. Prussia is… something… that needs to be studied.

As for Hungary, I don't want to drag you into this mess, especially now that you want to enter the EU. Believe me, those guyz are *****s…

Lots of love,

Romania.


	17. From Armenia

Barev, Romania.

I'm so glad to hear you've started writing letters! How are you, dear friend? It seems as if it's been ages since we've last spoken, I'm certain due to how busy you've been lately. I hope you will soon find time to relax!

Tsyetsyetsyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia)

Salut Armenia,

Thank you ! Actually, America forced me into it… but I'm so happy to hear from you again.

I'm fine… well… mostly.

You're right. We haven't talked very much after the Soviet Union fell, I miss you so much. You know what? I might come over sometime, just tell me when.

I've been very busy with this economic crisis thingy but things are starting to relax.

Enough about me, how are you, good old friend?

Yours truly,

Romania.


	18. From Croatia 2

Romania!

Oh my gosh I remember when you took care of me when Hungary was out... doing something to Prussia... I hope you remember that! Do you remember a little girl in a puffy turquoise dress who was shy and quiet, looked like Liechtenstein except the eyes were olive, the skin was almost white, and the hair was almost black and who was hiding behind Hungary constantly? It was many years ago when I was only 6... that little girl was me... you were so nice to me, and you still are! Thank god I look like a boy now!

Your little buddy,

Croatia/Nikola Igrec

Croatia,

How could I ever forget? You were the sweetest little thing I ever saw ! I do remember I gave you lots of food so you would become a strong nation!

Oh, why did Hungary take you away? … And if only Serbia wasn't between us…

I know you look like a boy now. Taking after Hungary much?

Anyway, I miss you, dear.

Love you lots,

Romania.


	19. From New York

Romania,

Hi! I'm New York. One of America's kids. I have like, two seconds, so I thought I'd say hi.

Ug, the boss needs me for something.

I'll talk to you later.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

Hi N.Y,

I've heard many things about you. Don't worry, they are good.

Also, do me a favor and make Bucharest a visit, she misses you a lot.

Gotta go, my boss wants to make another one of his reforms…

See ya,

Romania.


	20. From New York 2

Romania,

Really? You've heard good things? That's nice. You must not be talking to Mass.

I will. I miss her too.

How's the weather over there? It's finally getting warm here!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

New York,

It's raining here but overall it's very hot. I'm seriously thinking about moving in the fridge… or take a vacation at Finland's…

Anyway, I'm happy to hear you start receiving some sun.

Talk to you later, Prussia wants my vitals… again.

Kiss'ya,

Romania.


	21. From Croatia 3

But Romania-chan, Hungary-nee is technically my older sister, but she's... odd... I've been trying to keep her yaoi-obsessed mind away from America's kids/states.

Wahh I wish you were my sister instead! And no, not really. I am nothing like Hungary except for our devious personalities.

Croatia/Nikola Igrec

My dear Croatia,

Don't worry, no matter how dense America is, he'll figure out if Hungary has unorthodox thoughts for his children… and you don't wanna know the consequences.

I wish you were mine too! I have Moldova, who keeps thinking Russia only wants her best and denies my help…

I'm pretty devious too… ask Bulgaria ;).

~ Love you, Romania.


	22. From Armenia 2

Romania,

Ah, you can't let America influence you too much. xD He'll start making you do crazy things...like eat at McDonald's. Yuck. I'm happy to hear from you, as well. :)

What is wrong? :(

Of course! Feel free to come over any time you'd like. You know that my door is always open. :)

Economic crisis? That doesn't sound good. :( I hope things get better for you soon.

I've been doing well enough, thank you! Some of my politicians haven't been so honest lately, so I've had to get them back in line...but, c'est la vie, right?

Tsyetsyetsyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia)

Armenia,

Don't worry, America is too busy lately to influence others…

Nothing's really wrong. Just the usual. Corrupt people, scandals about immigrants etc.

Things got better lately and I hope it keeps up,

Oui, that's how life is for a nation…

Goota run, Boss is calling me.

Write soon,

Romania


	23. From the Philippines

Hi Romania,

Kamusta! (hello) I just wanted to say hi since I don't believe we've met before. I represent the Philippines and you can call me Maria if you like XDDD

In case you don't know where I am, my house is in Southeast Asia, just near Taiwan and Malaysia. :)

Sincerely,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

Hi Maria,

I've seen you once or twice during world meetings but I didn't get the chance to greet you.

Maria is such a nice name. My second name is Maria too.

I know where you are. China keeps talking about you .

Your faithufully,

Alexandra Maria Popescu

Romania.


	24. From Croatia 4

*sniffs* Romania-chan, Hungary was being mean... again... like the last 14 years I've been with her...

She's so mean, but I always can beat her in fights... she's as old as Prussia, who's... I don't know, I think 24-26? I feel sad now because she's so much older than me and we never talk..

Romania-chan, how old are you? *is blurry due to crying* I want you to be my sister instead... weren't we once relatives?

Your little friend/relative,

Croatia

Dear Croatia,

Don't cry honey! Don't listen to what she says, she likes seeing people suffer.

It's good that you beat her sorry ass.

I think in Human years I'm somewhere around 17-18…

Awwww, I wish you were my sister, but don't worry, I'm always here if you need me.

Yes, we were once, I think. When Transylvania was part of Hungary…

Your friend/ sister,

Romania.


	25. From Croatia 5

*cries* She's trying to beat me up again! *grabs skis*

WAHHH! SHE'S SO EVIL!

*sniffs* I'm not a girl, Romania-chan... I AM wearing a dress right now because of Hungary's bullying, but I still look like a girl... I think...

Hungary is scary... she's a creepy pervert too...

HUNGARY!

Leave Croatia alone, godammit!

God, I'm confused right now? Are you a boy or a girl? Gosh! When I was young I thought Hungary was a boy and flirted with her… you don't want to know the outcome.

I'll go call Austria and ask him to keep her locked tight in a cell and I'm coming over at this very moment, keep the ddor unlocked!

Damn rotten woman…

Your dearly,

Romania.


	26. From Croatia 6

*cries and runs through the house* GODDAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE, HUNGARY YOU STUPID BITCH!

*writes* I'm a boy, but Hungary likes to dress me up as a girl; everybody thought I was a girl, but once I grew up, they found out I was a boy. (like Chibitalia, sorta)

*shrieks* Don't deflower me again, Hungary!

Y-your little brother,

Croatia

Gosh, dear. Wait! I'll send someone to save you! There's no way she's touching you… again.

My sweet little boy…

Your sister,

Romania

P.S : Hungary, I'm coming for you…


End file.
